No Matter The Time
by AliciaMCDeBurgh
Summary: Everything is normal around Covenant Castle until an unexpected visitor arrives there, leaving everyone in shock of what has happened. The way she arrived is known to be impossible but yet here she is. Will she be accepted and sent home safely before things get too messy and complicated for both her and everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at Covenant Castle. The maids were doing their duties, Greta was in the gardens with Wolfram attending to the flowers and Yuri was in his office signing documents with Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad close by his side when the famous Bad Omen bird flies past with its usual cry…..

"BAD OMEN, BAD OMEN"

"Conrad, it's a nice day today isn't it?" Yuri asked as he was just finishing the last of his papers.

"Yes it is, isn't it Your Majesty" Conrad answered his Godson with a beaming smile on his face.

"It's YURI! Godfather not Your Majesty please remembers that, I'm fed of having to keep telling you" Yuri corrected as his smile turned into a frown with frustration as it was probably the thousandth time he corrected him again.

"Sorry Yuri, I will try and remember that in the mere future" Conrad answered as he obeyed his young Godson.

"Anyways beside from that, I was wondering if you wanted to have a few rounds of catch outside after this as I am almost done" Yuri asked with gorgeous sparkly puppy eyes with the hope that he would say yes. Everyone just looked at their young king in awe, whereas Gwendal only blushed when he saw Yuri's cuteness.

"It would be my honour Your- Yuri" Conrad corrected himself as he held his hand over his heart and did a slight bow in the sign of respect to his young King.

"Great, so Gwendal can I go with Conrad to have a few rounds of catch?" He asked with another adorable look on his face that Gwendal just could not say no to.

"Is all of your work finished and signed?" Gwendal asked with a stern look upon his face as he tried his best to hide the redness that was filling up on his cheeks.

"Yep, and I'm putting it into a nice neat pile for you" Yuri announced as he arranged the papers on his desk into two neat piles to the right of him.

"Well then you may go and do as you wish" Gwendal replied with a sigh as he took a couple of steps back to let the young King ascend from his chair.

"WAHOO! Time for some fun and fresh air" cheered Yuri as he jumped out of his chair and ran towards the door to his office, whilst calling "you coming Conrad".

"Yes I'm coming Your Majesty" answered Conrad as he slowly made his way to young King's office door whilst hearing his Godson reply back to him from the other end of the hallway…

"IT'S YURI!" he shouted from the other end of the hallway as Conrad was exiting the king's study, softly closing the door behind him.

"OH his Majesty's enthusiasm for fresh air and exercise just makes want to kiss the ground he walks on!" Gunter announced with unshed tears in his eyes and clasping his hands together.

"He is still a young child that doesn't really consider his duties to be more important than his own entertainment" Gwendal mumbled under his breath so the lilac subordinate couldn't hear, but he didn't say it quietly enough, as the mighty king worshiper replied to him, being on the defensive to his beloved king…..

"His Majesty considers all of his duties to be important even the ones that doesn't concern him and anyone who thinks otherwise should keep their thoughts and comments to themselves!" a serious mixed with angry look emerged upon Gunter's face whilst saying those words as if he wanted them to make the tall grey haired man regret what he had said about his beloved king.

Gwendal just gave a death glare at Gunter not caring what he had said. Also not caring that Gunter's comment was directly targeted at him, he just gave him a simple, calm answer "well then I will make sure that you are not in the room when I think and speak my own opinion, does that suit you better Lord Von Christ?" his question made Gunter even more infuriated. He just stormed out of the king's study before saying his own opinion which he knew that if he had said what he truly felt, then he would regret it.

Meanwhile in the gardens, Greta and Wolfram were attending to the flowers and welcoming the feel of the peaceful, cool breeze of the morning. Wolfram was sitting on the bench whilst watching his daughter make flower crowns that she enjoyed doing so much. This made her happy, and always caused a bright, warm smile to spread across her face. Seeing his daughter happy made him happy. It made him smile to think…

" _She is so sweet and innocent but strong at the same time, she is defiantly the king's daughter"_

He was then drawn out of his thoughts to the sound of his name being called. He came back into focus to see Greta running over to him with two flower crowns in her small hands whilst calling his name…..

"Wolfram, Wolfram, look at what I've got" Greta announced as she reached her father's, side holding the two flower crowns in her right hand

"What is it Greta?" Wolfram asked softly with a warm smile

"It's a flower crown" Greta explained whilst climbing onto the bench that her father sat on, to stand beside him. She slid one of the flower crowns down her arm and held the other one in both of her hands. With the flower crown she was holding, Greta slowly and carefully placed it on top of Wolfram's golden sunshine head of hair. "This is for you, Wolfram" Greta said excitedly as she lowered herself from the bench to stand in front of him.

"Thank you Greta, It's beautiful" Wolfram replied softly then grew curious to the other flower crown that she was holding, "Greta, Who did you make that flower crown for?" he asked this because it was made with the same two flowers that were in the flower crown that she gave him, which happen to be: 'Beautiful Wolframs and Yuri's Naiveté'

Greta looked at the flower crown in her hands and her smile grew deeper with happiness "This one is for Yuri, but I don't think he'll like it" Greta's smile then turned into a saddened frown, she looked down at the flower crown in her hands.

Wolfram looked at his daughter as a sign of sorrow crossed his features. He hated to see his daughter upset. He wondered to himself " _why would she think that Yuri wouldn't like this? He always loves everything that she says, does and makes. He treasures her with all of his heart"_ he got off of the bench and kneeled to her level and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to reassure the little princess "Greta" he called her name gently and waited patiently for her to lift her face up to look at him. When she did, he gave a warm smile and continued "Of course Yuri will like this, no he will love it. He treasures everything that you make him and he adores them, just like how he adores you. So why would you think that he wouldn't like this flower crown?" he asked with a tad of concern as his strong hand gently caressed her face and slid her tear off with a slide of his thumb.

"Yuri has been so busy lately that I've hardly had the chance to see him. I only get to see him when we go to bed and he goes to sleep before me most of the time. When I add up the time that we have spent together, it's hardly any time at all" Greta said in a sad but gentle voice as another tear rolled down her cheek.

Wolfram was surprised that she would think that Yuri wouldn't like the flower crown that she made him. He was also annoyed Yuri hadn't noticed that his own daughter was upset because she had spent hardly any time with him. She felt like she was losing the love from her father. Wolfram also felt sorry for Yuri as he knows the reason for Greta feeling this way.

He knew that Yuri wasn't spending any time with his daughter not because he didn't want to; it was because he couldn't as his eldest brother Gwendal was keeping him cooped up in his study, filling out a whole forest full of paperwork which would just drain his energy. By the time bedtime came around, Yuri would be exhausted, and it would be an ongoing cycle for him which consisted of waking up early, going for a morning jog, having breakfast, signing documents until lunch, then back to signing more documents until dinner time which would be later than usual, then going to bed. But now this was affecting his daughter and not in a good way, so he decided that he was going to do something about it.

He stood and looked down at Greta who was now looking up at him, he held out his hand for her to take and said with a comforting smile "Come on Greta, let's find Yuri and you can give him that flower crown that I know he will love" as he said that Greta's face suddenly glowed as bright as the sun as her sadness was swept away by happiness, she reached out for his hand and held it as they started to make their way back into the castle.

Back inside the castle, Yuri was with his Godfather whilst making their way to the area where they would have a few rounds of catch. Yuri had a sorrowful look upon his face whilst walking at a slow pace as he faced the ground he was walking on. He let out a huge sigh which made Conrad look down to his Godson with worry, concerned about what might be bothering the young king.

As Conrad's worry grew, he just had to ask "Is something the matter Yuri?" looking down at the young man's glossy, raven hair, waiting for him to look up at him.

"Well" Yuri started, still looking toward the ground "it's just" he stopped his words and feet as he lifted his face to look up at Conrad's with gorgeous puppy eyes "it's just that…I realised that I haven't been spending much time with Greta lately. I've been neglecting her, and because of all the work that Gwendal has been setting me this past week, I haven't even been able to spend any time with her at all."

Conrad tried to interrupt but Yuri continued before he could "and even when it's time for bed I'm so tired and exhausted that I can't even read Greta her usual bedtime story, which she loves, I just tell her that I will read it to her tomorrow, but I don't promise because I'm afraid that I'll break it" Yuri finished with unshed tears. He walked over to the steps and sat on the second to bottom step, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands. The young king looked as if he was about to burst into tears, to the thought of him making his precious daughter sad.

Conrad walked over to where Yuri was seated and took the space next to him. He placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder to see if that would make the king feel better but it made Yuri's eye release a tear. Conrad looked at his Godson, still holding his shoulder gently but strong enough so Yuri could feel that his hand was trying to comfort him.

"Why don't you ask Greta about it? I'm sure that she would understand how busy you have been" Conrad said reassuringly as he waited for a response.

Yuri jerked away from Conrad's touch slightly so that he would get the hint to let go of his shoulder. Conrad released his hand and intertwined it with his other as he placed them on his folded knee. "I don't want Greta to understand how busy I have been!" Yuri announced as he stood with a stern but a hitch of guilt look on his face, "I want Greta to feel like she can come to me and tell me about anything and everything whenever she wants to, without having the trouble of 'sorry but his majesty is busy filling a huge forest full of paperwork, and will be done at oh I don't know BEDTIME!'" Yuri mocked as that is what they might as well tell his daughter, as she wasn't allowed to see him because of the work Gwendal was making him do.

"She is only a young, innocent little girl that wants to see her father but can't…I mean she is the princess of this kingdom after all. I think she should be allowed where ever she wants at whenever she wants. Gunter at most should know how this feels, as he has a daughter of his own which I'm guessing that when she was really young, she would have wanted to spend time with her father like Greta does now. " Yuri stated the fact of how he was being forced to stay in a room nearly the entire day, signing papers after papers after papers by someone who also had a daughter.

Another tear fell from Yuri's eye as he thought of how lonely his daughter would be right now. Conrad stood and turned to face the king as he gave him a warm smile "Greta spends some of her time with Wolfram, so she isn't as alone as you think" he whispered to try and make the double black look up at him. But Yuri just continued to look to the side of him then exhaled deeply, then turned to face Conrad.

"You know when I first came here and accidently proposed to Wolfram I regretted slapping his left cheek, but now I don't because if it wasn't for him then Greta would only have one parent to love and protect her, and that would be the cooped-up-inside-busy-bee-working me. But Wolfram treats her like his own flesh and blood like I try to. I hate to think that someday if this locked-away-from-dusk-till-dawn-business keeps up, Greta will think that I don't love her anymore and that I have neglected her. So if Wolfram wasn't engaged to me then Greta would be even more lonely and depressed, that's a terrible thing for such a young child to feel" Yuri took in another deep breath before finishing "So I guess I owe them both" with that Yuri wiped away his tears and smiled up at Conrad who was smiling back.

"I believe that Wolfram and Greta are in the gardens at this very moment attending to the flowers. If you want to see them, then there would be the best place to look" saying these words made Yuri's smile grow into a glowing one that spread across his face, with a warm, happy feeling filling up inside his heart. Yuri looked at Conrad before turning round to walk towards the instructed destination, he turned back to him and mouthed 'thanks' which Conrad lip read and acknowledged with a nod.

Yuri turned to face the direction of his destination. He took a few steps when he stopped to see a little girl with maroon eyes and hair running up to him with her arms wide open and holding a round object in her right hand. Not so far behind her was a golden sunshine haired young man with emerald green eyes who was wearing a blue military uniform. Yuri's face lit up brighter than the sun when he saw the two people he was just about to search for approaching him. Yuri fell to one knee with his arms wide open ready to catch the little maroon seven year old that was calling his name.

"Yuri, Yuri" the little girl jumped into the arms of the double black as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the floor and swinging her around. "I missed you so much Yuri" she cried with joy and a tad of sadness as she was being swung around by her father. Yuri stopped swinging his daughter and placed her gently on the ground, keeling to her level. He gently kissed her on her forehead as he let the little girl regain her balance.

"I missed you too Greta, I was actually going to look for you and Wolfram because I missed spending time with my family" Yuri said in a gentle voice which made his daughter's smile grow a little bigger.

"Wolfram and I were coming back from the gardens to find you, hoping that you weren't still working on your papers" Greta whispered in a saddened voice. Then her face started to glow again as she remembered what she was holding. She jolted her face up to look at the double black and held out her hand which held the flower crown that she had made earlier. "I made this for you, I hope you like it" Greta softly said as she held the flower crown closer to him.

"Oh Greta" Yuri's heart melted to the sweetness his precious daughter was projecting. He looked down to the ground and gave a slight chuckle, then looked back up to face her with tears gently falling down his cheeks and a huge happy smile curving his lips. He placed both of his hands on the little girl's shoulders "No Greta, I don't like it" he paused for a short moment before saying "I LOVE IT!"

As he said this, Greta's face lit up with a warm smile making her jump in the air like a rabbit filled with excitement. Yuri gave Greta a soft kiss on her forehead then bent his head down so that she could only see the top of his raven coloured hair. Understanding the hint of his position, Greta gently placed the flower crown on his head. Yuri lifted his head and pulled Greta in to his arms just holding her there, she automatically returned her father's embrace with unshed tears poking the corners of her eyes as a sweet little smile caressed her features.

Greta inhaled deeply then breathed out gently, trying to build the courage to express her feelings to her dark haired father that held her how he didn't know that she never got to see him "Yuri do you-" she was cut off by her father.

"I'm so sorry Greta, I know that I haven't been spending anytime you for the past week, and although you are too young to understand the work that I have to do, I do know that you are smart enough to realise the time that we have been spending together recently and it isn't a lot. I have noticed that you haven't been your energetic, cheerful self lately and that's because I have neglected you, I am so sorry, but" Yuri paused as he pulled away from his little girl to look her in the eyes that had tears falling from them "that is going to change, and we can actually do things together as a family, I will read you a bedtime story every night, we will have lunch together, and I will definitely make sure that you are able to come and see me whenever you feel like it, if I am busy or not no matter what anyone says" he lifted his hands to Greta's cheeks so he could gently stroke away her tears that were falling down her sun-kissed cheeks then continued "I will be a better father to you and that's a promise".

Yuri open his arms for another hug, Greta just fell into him as he wrapped his arms around her securely while her sobs were muffled as she buried her head into Yuri's shoulder and her tears staining the material of his black jacket making it a darker black from the rest of it but Yuri didn't care one bit, he just held her and stroked her maroon wavy locks. Greta lifted her head and whispered into Yuri's ear "I love you Yuri".

"I love you too Greta, I love you so much" Yuri whispered to her as a tear fell from his eye and landed on her maroon waves making it look like a raindrop.

"She really has missed you, Yuri" Wolfram said as he admired the scene in front of him of his beloved daughter and fiancé.

Yuri looked up from where he was crouching and smiled to his fiancé. Then an idea clicked into his head, he withdrew from Greta and kissed on the forehead then stood up holding his hand out to Greta "come on Greta we're going to do something as a family" Greta's face automatically brightened up as she jumped up and placed her hand in his and tightened her hand around the double black's.

They walked into Wolfram's direction, Yuri lifted his hand and took Wolfram's into his then gently pulled him along with them, Yuri pulled Wolfram to his side and whispered in his ear "I will make up it to you and Greta, that's a promise. I owe you both so much" he gave Wolfram a soft gentle peck on the cheek; Wolfram just gave a sweet smile as he tried to hide his blush. He was happy and also surprised at the Yuri's gesture, happy because Yuri might be forgetting the prejudice between same sex couples and accepting Wolfram as his fiancé but he was surprised because Yuri had never shown him this type of affection before.

Conrad watched as his godson, baby brother and great-goddaughter walked away from him and gave a sweet smile. _"You didn't need to look for them after all"_ he thought to himself whilst walking away with a smile.

Meanwhile in the temple of the Great One, everything was as calm as it was in Covenant Castle. The priestesses were going about their daily routines and duties like they didn't have a care in the world. The Great One and the Great wise man were doing their own thing, where ever they were. Ulrike was in the undergrounds of the temple where the remaining three forbidden boxes were kept.

Ulrike sometimes would come down to where the soul of the Great One was usually held until he decided to take his afterlife to the next level by walking around as if he still owned the place. She was in front of her crystal ball with two other priestesses behind her, one on each side. All three ladies were kneeling before the dark crystal ball, hands clasped together as they admired the peace and quiet in the temple besides from the sound of a trickling waterfall on the wall from the pond above them.

The peaceful silence was then disruptively broken by the sound of Ulrike giving a horrified gasp. She was now standing before the crystal ball with eyes filled with concern.

Both priestesses, who were still kneeling, looked at each other with a surprised expression then turned they're gaze back their High Priestess. Again there was silence for a few moments. The silence was broken again by the priestess to Ulrike's right. She had coral hair with forest green eyes, plucked up the courage to ask "Lady Ulrike is there something the matter?"

Ulrike didn't move from her spot. She reached her hands to the crystal which showed something that the two priestesses behind her couldn't see. She answered with her voice full of worry "someone…someone is here"

Both priestesses looked at Ulrike with confusion. Whenever someone had arrived at the Great Demon Kingdom of course she would sense their presence from miles away and she would always be her usual calm collective self. But this was different. This presence that Ulrike could sense sent physical shock through her being, which caused her hands to tremble at the reach of the crystal ball before her. The priestess to Ulrike's left who had chocolate coloured hair and sky blue eyes asked with concern and a tinge of worry in her own voice "who is here, Lady Ulrike?"

Ulrike again didn't budge a single move from where she stood and replied with her previous tone of voice "someone, not from this time. Someone from another time is here, in this very kingdom." She paused for a minute before continuing "but how can this be?"

The coral haired priestess was the first to answer "Lady Ulrike, are you saying that someone from another time has come to the Great Demon Kingdom?"

The priestess jumped up with disbelief, looking at her high priestess "that is impossible, no one can travel through time and if we could, we would know of its existence" she finished with a doubtful look in her eyes as if she didn't even believe what she said was true.

Ulrike quickly turned to both of the priestesses that were behind her, her eyes looked sincere and sharp with no signs of what she was actually feeling as she ordered them "Inform Covenant Castle of this immediately".

Both priestesses were shocked to the instant change in Ulrike of both her emotion and behaviour. "Yes my Lady" without another word, they ran towards the doors of the underground temple to exit and give out their order.

Ulrike turned and looked at the crystal again, she stared at it for a moment then whispered "oh you poor soul. How did you end up here?"

At the same time of the discovery of this unexpected visitor that Ulrike had sensed, something was happening on the hills that overlooked the Great Demon kingdom. A light had formed out of thin air and grew brighter and bigger, then the light disbursed back into nothing. All that was left from the strange, expanding light was a young girl.

She had both maroon eyes and hair. Her maroon hair had natural curls to them which ended about ten inches past her shoulders, her eyes were the same maroon as her beautiful hair that sparkled in the sunlight. She was wearing a powder blue long sleeved turtleneck with a white line going from the neck all the way down her arm to end at her wrist. She wore black bottoms with an embroidery pattern on her belt. Her shoes were brown knee high boots which at the top had a snip taken off for the design to look like the letter V which sat perfectly under her knee joint. Over her clothes she had a cream robe which was attached by an emerald pin in the centre. The young girl looked at her surroundings in confusion as she could only see the clear blue sky, grass and trees at the edge of the hill.

 _"_ _Where am I?"_ she thought to herself as she looked to her left. When she saw the view of what was below her, her face lit up with a happy gleaming smile. The young girl stood up to see more of the country that she was above of, not even bothering to brush herself off from laying on the grass. She took a step closer to the edge of the hill as she inhaled the fresh air around her and exhaling in relief as she thought aloud "I'm home."

The maroon girl had reached her destination which seemed to be Covenant Castle. She was on the border of the castle and was right in front of the gates that led to the front of it. Although for some reason she decided to go a different route which included scaling against a rocky barrier that surrounded the castle and climbing over a pebble indented wall. She landed on the other side of the wall thinking _"I think that was easier the last time I did it, for some reason that wall feels different. Well at least I got out and back this time without being caught. Maybe I'll be able to sneak into the castle before someone notices me. I know I'll just act casual as if I've been here all day"_ she walked towards the steps that led to the front of the castle with a smile on her face as if to know that her plan would work.

As she came out of the bushes and into the open, she could hear a rustling sound of multiple footprints from behind her. She turned her head a little just enough for her left eye to see a group of soldiers running in her direction. _"I thought they would all be on patrol"_ she thought to herself as she sped up her own pace as she advanced nearer to the stairs. She turned her gaze away from the soldiers behind to look in front of her. The young girl was shocked when she suddenly found herself surrounded by another group of soldiers.

They stood with their swords pointing at her. Fear crossed her heart as she felt it beat faster and faster but decided to think nothing of their actions and with a gulp she continued to past them. She was then stopped by a tall man wearing a dark green military uniform standing in front of her. He had dark grey hair at medium length which was tied in a low ponytail. The tall man had his deep blue eyes looking down at her with a threatening death glare.

The young girl's maroon eyes glistened in the sunlight with fear. She looked at the tall man in front of her with confusion as she thought _"why is he standing there whilst letting these guards point their swords at me? He's acting as if he doesn't even know me."_ She took in a quiet breath then opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off before any words could come out.

"Who are you? And how did you enter the castle grounds without being caught by the guards?" the tall man's glare looked even more dangerous as he was waiting impatiently for the intruder to speak. His inpatients grew when he shouted "ANSWER ME!"

The young girl didn't know what to say. She was afraid that her answer would just infuriate the green man even more than he already was. She finally gathered the tiniest bit of courage that was left in her to say in a quiet voice, almost a whisper "Gwendal, you know who I am". Surprisingly enough he heard her almost whisper and his inner fury grew.

"Gwendal" Gwendal was about to shout even louder at the intruder when he was interrupted by the shout of his name. He turned to his right to find that it was the voice of his younger brother Conrad running towards them with his youngest brother Wolfram, Gunter and the young double black king not far behind them. When they reached Gwendal, everyone turned their focus to the young maroon girl before him. Conrad was the first to speak "Gwendal, is this the intruder?" Gwendal just nodded stiffly then turned to look back at the young girl.

Her eyes were scanning through the people to who had just arrived at Gwendal's side. Her face lit up when she noticed the blond and the double black standing behind the three taller men. A huge smile grew on her face when she noticed them and her eyes filled with unshed tears. She said in a voice full of relief "Yuri, Wolfram you recognise me don't you?" she ran towards the pair with hopeful eyes.

Before she could reach them, Gwendal gave a strong hit to the back of her neck and watched as she fell to the floor unconscious. He gave a huff of relief before saying "that was a very close call". He turned to look at his youngest brother and the young king standing behind Conrad and Gunter to notice that the expressions that crossed their faces were filled with shock.

Conrad crouched down next to the unconscious girl to look at her face which was facing down to the ground. He gently rolled her on to her back by her shoulder which made her arm fold to sit on her chest. He thought to himself as he felt a stroke of sympathy for the young girl who lay before him _"she's so young. But why does she look so familiar?"_

"Who is she?" Gunter asked looking at Gwendal with confusion.

Gwendal turned and looked at the lilac haired supervisor "I have no idea who she is, or how she got into the castle grounds without being caught." He turned to look at the unconscious girl before finishing "but she is not to be trusted as she is an intruder."

Conrad looked up from where he was crouched on the ground to face his elder brother, "what do you suppose we do with her?" he asked in a stern but sympathetic voice.

"Put her in the dungeons. When she has awoken we will question her" Gwendal answered as he turned to look back at Gunter "for now we shall return to my office and discuss her punishment."

Gunter nodded and turned his attention to the two young men behind him. He noticed that their eyes hadn't left the young girl. Their eyes were filled with worry and sorrow "Your Majesty, shall we go inside?" he asked hoping it would take the king out of his non-stop gaze of the young girl.

Yuri didn't move, his eyes were glistening tears now but the look of worry and sorrow was still there. He opened his mouth to whisper "but what about-"

"There is nothing to worry about your Majesty, Conrart will take the intruder to the dungeons and when she has awoken we will question her" Gunter quickly cut into what Yuri was saying, with the hope of stopping Yuri from worrying about an intruder that could be really dangerous. He turned his attention to the same expressed Wolfram who was also frozen as he stared at the young girl.

Both Yuri and Wolfram watched as Conrad lifted the young girl off of the ground and into his arms. Her hair fell from its place on her chest and landed behind her shoulders. Her head rested on Conrad's right shoulder, her left arm was now folded over her lap as her right arm was drooped to her side. The two young men watched as Conrad took the intruder away to the dungeons; the breeze was gentle but strong enough to blow a wave of air through the young girl's maroon curls.

In Gwendal's office there was him, Gunter, Conrad, Wolfram and Yuri. Gwendal was sitting at his desk with his hands clasped together and his chin resting on top of them. He opened his eyes to see the confused faces of the occupants in his study. He looked to Conrad and asked with a frustrated sigh "Conrart, was the intruder armed?"

Conrad looked up from where he sat "no, she appeared to have no weapon" his expression changed as he remembered how he felt when she lay on the ground before him. She looked so familiar, like he had seen her somewhere before. He just couldn't quite put his finger on where or why.

Gunter who was sat opposite Conrad noticed his change in expression which grew him curious "Conrart is something the matter?"

Conrad looked at Gunter not knowing how to answer his question. At this point everyone in the room was looking at him waiting patiently for an answer. Conrad looked into his hands that were placed on top of the mahogany table and exhaled air that he didn't know he was holding before giving a reply "something seems awfully strange about her." He paused to look at Gunter and Gwendal who were more focused on him before continuing "it was like I had seen her somewhere before. But also what concerns me is that she knew Yuri and Wolfram's names and looked happy to see them."

Gwendal looked at his younger brother with a slight look of confusion "well whatever she reminds you of, she is still an intruder. She must have tried a foolish attempt to attack the king but failed in the progress and-"Gwendal was cut short by his youngest brother who stood from his seat and slammed his hands onto the table's surface with brute force.

"I don't think that is it brother. That girl may have broken into the castle grounds without being caught, but I know she had no intention of hurting Yuri in any way, shape or form" Wolfram defended the girl like it was his own child that they were talking about. He sent a glare toward his eldest brother.

"And how could you have known that, did you read her mind and hear the whispers saying ''I'm not going to attack the king, I'll just sneak in and give them my personal greeting and charge at him when I see him" Gwendal replied mockingly as he gave a sinister look towards his youngest brother.

The young blond was infuriated by his brother's mockery. He walked over to stand in front of Gwendal's desk and stared at him, whilst gathering his words "no I didn't hear her whispers or know what she was thinking at the time. But when I looked into her eyes I saw no streak of violence what-so-ever and I know that is the truth."

Everyone except Yuri turned to look at the back of Wolfram's head. Gwendal became confused as to why his youngest brother had become so protective over a prisoner that he didn't even know. This confusion made him want to ask why Wolfram was feeling this way towards her, but he had to stay serious as that is his role to play. "No matter what you think Wolfram, the intruder will be punished and that is final. You do not have the authority to-".

"No" Gwendal was interrupted again but this time it was Yuri who had remained frozen and silent for the past few moments. Everyone turned their heads to look at their king who was still staring into the wood of the table before him. Yuri lifted his head to look at Gwendal before continuing "no. Wolfram is right. That girl had no intention of causing any harm to anyone."

Gunter looked at Yuri only seeing the half of his face that was facing him. "Oh, your majesty" he whispered under his breath with concern of what the young king might be thinking.

Gwendal looked with frustration and again confusion as he turned his attention to Yuri's sharp eyes. "Your majesty, whatever you might think she is still an intruder and will be punished for the crime that she has committed."

"And what is her crime exactly?" Yuri had rage growing inside of him as he too was defending the young girl with all his authority as king, like a mother would defend her child.

Gwendal gave a huff before answering, sounding fed up with arguing with the youngest people in the room "well if you want to know the crimes that you don't believe she committed I'll tell you shall I" he held his hand over the wood of the desk so he could count on his fingers "firstly for breaking into the castle grounds, secondly for refusing to tell us her name and why she was here in the first place, and thirdly attempting to attack the king."

"NO, YOU'RE WRONG!" Yuri shouted as his rage was at its best. Everyone looked at the double black and was shocked that he didn't turn into his demon form due to the anger that he was expressing. "Gwendal, I don't know how but I just do. Wolfram is right because I saw the same thing he did when I looked into that girl's eyes". Yuri looked down at the table with his eyes closed and took a deep breath. He let it out as he opened his raven eyes and looked back up to the grey haired man sitting at the desk before continuing "I can't put my finger on it but it's as if I know who she is and that I've seen her before but I haven't."

"I think I can explain."

Everyone turned to the door, that they didn't hear open, to see the great wise man walking into the office whilst closing the door behind him.

Gunter was the first to speak "your eminence?" Gunter looked with surprise at the young boy standing by the door and watched as he slowly walked towards the wooden eight-seated table set in the centre of the room.

"Murata" Yuri looked towards his best friend with worry. His worry grew to make him think of a reason of why the great wise man would be here _"oh god, please don't tell us anymore bad news"._

"I heard about your unexpected guest" Murata looked like his usual calm and confident self. He turned to give everyone a look of reassurance before turning to continue his look at Gwendal.

"Your eminence, we haven't informed anyone of this information. Were you witness to the intruder's actions and how she entered the castle grounds?" Gwendal asked with a look of defiance.

"No"

Yuri turned away from Gwendal to look at his friend again as he was confused of how Murata would know about this without being informed by anyone from the castle "so how do you know about her?"

Murata gave a small smile of reassurance before answering his friend "because I know who she is."

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the great wise man with their mouth's opened with shock.

The dungeons were filled with the sound of muffled but silent sobbing that echoed through the large stone walls.

The young maroon haired and eyed girl had awoken in a cell in the dungeons only to find that she was alone. She was curled into a ball with her legs pressed up against her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees, even more so she could withstand her balance whilst sitting up and using her back that was lent against the cold stone wall for support.

She held her head in her knees, letting her tears flow down her cheeks like a stream. Her tears were falling on her long sleeves of her powder blue turtle neck making the material look darker than the rest. The young girl just sobbed as quietly as she could while so many thoughts ran through her mind. _"They didn't even recognise me. Where am I? What's happening? I just wish that this was all a bad dream that I'm going to wake from"._

She was drawn out of her thoughts to the sound of someone opening her cell door. The young maroon girl looked quickly to see a guard waiting with the door open. She let go her legs to let the droop over the edge of the hard bed that was supplied with the cell.

The guard outside waited until he had the prisoner's attention before speaking "his Majesty will see you now".

This message sent shivers down her spine. She collected herself and stood whilst wiping the last of her tears off of her face. The young maroon girl slowly walked towards the cell door and stepped out into the walk way, she turned to see the soldier closing the cell door to wait for him to lead.

The soldier locked the gate and began to walk up to the exit of the dungeons. He walked the young girl through all the hallways to get to the king's office. When they reached the said place, the soldier stopped and turned on the spot to face the door before knocking, the prisoner was now on his right.

The soldier lifted his hand to give a gentle knock on the door. He opened it to lean in his head before informing the people inside "I have brought the prisoner, your Majesty". The soldier nodded and stepped in the room fully holding the door open for the young girl to walk through. "You may enter" he gestured plainly.

The maroon girl had fear and terror growing inside of her as she thought the worst. She slowly walked in to see only four people in the room. Conrad and Gunter were standing either side of the far end of the room; they were only a short distance from the two young double blacks which happen to be the Great wise man and the Demon king himself who were standing next to each other in front of the desk.

Once Gunter saw that the young girl had entered fully, he ordered the guard at the door "you are excused". With that the soldier gave a bow in respect and left, closing the door behind him slowly. Everyone then turned their attention back to the young maroon girl standing before them.

The young girl's unshed tears flickered like a flame as they poked at the corners of her eyes. She looked at all the occupants in the room with fear, not knowing what to do as she knew that a punishment was coming to her. A tear slowly fell down her left cheek as she continued to stare at them. She bowed so all they could see was the top of her maroon hair and apologised for her so-called-criminal actions "your majesty. I apologise for my despicable actions, it was not my intention to cause harm to anyone, I will accept any punishment-"

"Stop" Yuri interrupted the young girl that was bowing before him. His eyes were filled with sorrow for her. "Please, there is no need to apologise".

This made the young girl freeze in her position, her fear grew from her stomach and into her heart that then spread all over her being as she didn't dare look up at the strongest and also scariest demon in the whole of the Great Demon kingdom. She heard a set of footsteps coming towards her, she watched as a pair of black trouser legs and brown shoes appear in front of her. The young girl's maroon eyes shivered as she watched the feet stop and stand in front of her, but were then welcomed to her own comfort by a soft gentle voice which appeared to be the double black king's.

"Please, stop bowing". It _was_ Yuri's voice. Yuri watched as the young girl in front of him slowly returned to a standing position.

She didn't know what to do as she felt put-on-the-spot because everyone in the room had their eyes focused on her like she was some sort of myth that had come to life. She inhaled as much air as her lungs would allow so she could speak. "Please forgive me for my actions; I will accept any punishment that I am sentenced to your majesty."

Yuri looked at her with even more sorrow than he was showing before; he smiled a sweet reassuring smile. "I'm not going to punish you and please stop calling me your majesty."

The young girl looked at the king with confusion "but you are the king aren't you?"

"Yes, I am the king and I decide whether or not you get punished or not and it's a definite no from me" Yuri stated, still in his soft voice pointing to his chest with his thumb.

"I don't understand, your Majesty" the young girl gently said as she looked at him with more confusion written across her face.

Yuri saw the young girl's confusion and wanted to make it clear of what he was saying. He walked closer to her until he was in arms reach and placed both his hands gently onto the young maroon's shoulders. "When have you ever called me your Majesty? I'm your father just call me what you always have."

With this said, the girl's eyes opened wide and instead of confusion or fear they sparkled with pure happiness. Her mouth opened to let out a gentle gasp as she whispered "you…recognise…me?"

Yuri's smile grew even wider and unshed tears pricked at the surface of his eyes. "Yes, my sweetheart."

With this, the young girl leaped into the double black's arms wrapping her arms around his shoulders, resting her face in his uniform.

Yuri wrapped his arms around the young girl's waist "I'm so sorry I didn't recognise you before Greta"

Everyone looked at them with awe as they watched Yuri hold an older self of his young daughter in his arms.

Greta lifted her face to rest her chin on Yuri's shoulder, she whispered in his ear with tears rolling down her face "that's ok, I'm just glad that you know who I am now" she held onto her father even tighter.

Yuri returned the tighter embrace and lifted his daughter into the air so her feet were off of the ground and whispered with a smile "Greta you've grown so tall."

Greta just gave a chuckle as her father put her gently back onto the ground so she could stand. They let go of each other to smile at one another. There was silence for a moment until the sudden sound of the office doors being kicked open was heard, nearly making everyone jump out of their skin.

Everyone turned to the now open office doors to see Wolfram and Gwendal standing there. Wolfram was holding onto Gwendal's ear with an infuriated look on his face as if he was going to set the man next to him, on fire. Gwendal looked down towards Wolfram's hand that was holding on tight to his ear with grimace pain. The reason Gwendal was feeling this intense pain was because he had just been dragged out from his own office by his youngest brother who hadn't let go of his ear since.

Wolfram walked further into the room dragging a whining Gwendal behind him to stop in front of Yuri and Greta. Wolfram let go of his eldest brother's ear and pointed to the floor, giving him the order to kneel before his king and his princess.

"Now apologise to her this instant" Wolfram growled as he gave a directed death glare towards the grey haired man in front of him.

Gwendal knelt on one knee with his head facing the floor "please forgive me my princess, I apologise for my violent actions towards you, I'm sorry for the harm that I have caused you and for mistreating you as you are our princess."

Greta let go of her father's hands to stand before Gwendal "Gwendal it's ok really, you were just following protocol and doing what you do best which is protecting the castle that the demon king lives in" she reassured softly.

Gwendal rose from his kneeling position to stand before his young niece. He gave the warmest smile that he was most capable of giving, this made Greta smile even more. Greta then looked towards the young blond haired demon next to Gwendal, as she saw that the demon was looking at her with a sweet smile, she smiled back at him.

Wolfram walked closer to stand in front of the young girl, he looked into her eyes with hope "Greta?" he said with a sign of relief.

The young girl couldn't hide her excitement anymore and just jumped into the blond haired demon's arms. Instinctively Wolfram returned the tight embrace by wrapping his arms around her. "Wolfram!" she called with happiness.

Wolfram smiled and started spinning the girl around. "I knew you were innocent Greta, both Yuri and I did. we knew you had no intention of causing harm to anyone whatsoever" he chuckled before setting her down so she could stand again. Wolfram let go of his daughter to look back into her eyes, he cupped her left cheek with his right hand "you've grown so tall" he stated in a near whisper.

Greta just looked into her other father's emerald eyes and gave another chuckle. She looked down at the ground then looked back up to her father in front of her before answering him "Yuri said the same thing". Suddenly confusion crossed her mind as she had realised that both of her fathers had said the same thing about her height. It was as if they hadn't seen her for a very long time.

She backed away from Wolfram's reach and stood in between him and Yuri. Greta turned to Yuri who had a confused look on his face as he had no idea why she had all of a sudden turned fearful. She looked back at Wolfram to see the same look on _his_ face. The young princess took in a deep breath before saying "wait…both of you said that I have grown so tall, but I have been this tall for quite a while now. You are both acting as if you haven't seen me for years." She was desperately waiting for an answer as she thought _"something is still strange about this"._

The great wise man moved forward to stand beside Yuri. "Let me explain…but you might want to take a seat" he gestured a seat out from under the wooden table so that Greta could sit. She took the gesture and sat down to listen to what Murata had to say. Seeing that Greta was now comfortable, everybody took a seat at the wooden table in the centre of the room. Yuri and Wolfram took the two seats beside their daughter, for her comfort.

Murata lent against the king's desk with his arms folded and his left foot crossed over his right to keep a steady balance. Once he saw that everyone was ready to listen, he continued "Greta. I do not know how you got here, but I know that this is not the place where you belong. And that is because this is your past. Yes Shibuya and Lord von Bielefeld are your parents but in this time they have a daughter which is a 7 year old girl."

Greta gasped in shock as she stared with widened eyes at the great wise man "what?" She was the only one in shock to this information, as the others had already heard it before she was escorted here from being in the dungeons.

Murata didn't want to cause the young girl anymore confusion than he already had but she had to know the truth about where she was. He looked at her with sympathy as he continued to explain "yes, she is you from your past, you are both the same person, just in different time zones." The great wise man was the last thing Greta saw before her vision went black and her head smacked the surface of the wooden table.

"GRETA!" Yuri and Wolfram shouted as they jumped out of their seats to see to their daughter. Yuri picked her up out of her chair. He sat on his folded legs whilst holding Greta in his arms, with Wolfram beside him holding her head for support. Both of them had their faces struck with worry as they looked down to her.

Conrad ran to kneel before them. He pressed two fingers on the side of Greta's neck in search for a pulse. He exhaled with relief "she's just fainted".

"Oh thank god" sighed the two demons holding their unconscious daughter. They both admired their daughter's beauty as she peacefully slept in their arms.


	2. Greetings

Greta woke to the graceful song of the morning birds and the beautiful shine of the rising sun. She sat up in her bed to find that she was wearing a violet nightdress with a darker shade of violet embroidery pattern at the rim of the neck, with bows of the same colour on either side of the short sleeves.

Her eyes scanned the room to only see a wardrobe and a chair. She put her hands, with her palms facing down, either side of her to feel the luxurious cloth of the bed sheets. _"That was a strange dream, being in my own past. I must be reading too many of Annissina's stories for me to dream something that mythical"_ she thought as she giggled to herself.

Her giggling was then interrupted when she heard a whisper coming from inside the room. Greta looked, again, around the room to see no-one. She turned her head to the side to see two young looking men sitting in a double seated sofa beside the bed, who happened to be both her fathers: Yuri and Wolfram.

They had been sitting there ever since their daughter had fainted, waiting for her to wake up. Once they both noticed that she had awakened, they were up in a flash to rush to her. "Greta" they called in together, with happiness, to see that their daughter was alright. "We were so worried about you, how are you feeling?" Yuri asked as he took Greta's hand into his.

Greta had mixed emotions flowing through her like a spiral. She was both happy and confused as she looked at her fathers that knelt before her. Happy because she was with her family, but confused as she stared at them with anticipation, wondering if her dream was really a dream. "Yuri…Wolfram?"

The both of them saw the confusion in their elder daughter's eyes. "Everything is going to be alright Greta and that's a promise. Everyone here will accept you as who you are. If it is the past, present or future you, we will love you as our own, no matter what. I know it's going to be confusing with two Greta's in the same time zone, but we love the both of you with equal amounts of love." Wolfram explained as he turned to Yuri and smiled. Then turned back to Greta to add "and if anyone has a problem with that, they will have to answer to me, okay."

Greta looked at the two of them with unshed tears. She threw herself at them and embraced them both in her arms "I love you so much Papas" she managed to say, through her sobs of happiness.

They both held their daughter close to them and smiled. "We love you too Greta" Yuri whispered into her hair whilst rubbing circles on her back.

Greta let go of her fathers to wipe away her tears. Yuri and Wolfram stood up to walk towards the door. Wolfram turned to say "Greta we are going for breakfast, would you like to join us?"

She had to think for a moment before answering. She did want to eat but at the same time she didn't.

Greta moved out of the four poster bed to stand beside it. She looked to both of her fathers before giving them an answer "no that's okay. I'm not hungry right now". The reason she declined the offer was because she remembered that if she went to breakfast with them, she would have to meet new people such as Lady Celi, Lady Annissina and also, her younger self.

Yuri saw that Wolfram was going to probably say something along the lines of "Greta you need to eat, it's unhealthy to have an empty stomach," so he took Wolfram's hand into his and squeezed it gently before shaking his head slowly.

Wolfram looked a little stunned by Yuri's behaviour, then decided to just give in. He sighed in defeat then turned back to the princess with a smile "okay, we'll see you later".

Greta gave a warm smile in return and waved to them "okay, see you later".

With that said, Yuri opened the door and walked out with Wolfram in tow, before closing the door behind them. Once in the hallway, Yuri turned to his confused fiancé, who was looking at him as if he wanted slap the young king.

"Wolfram she needs time. She's in an environment that is new to her and we can't put her in a room with loads of new people. Although she knows them, it's going to be hard, _especially_ when she will be sat in the same room as her seven year old self." He whispered as he held Wolfram's hand tighter for reassurance.

"But we can't just leave her on her own. We can't keep her away from everyone" Wolfram whispered back. He looked to his and Yuri's inter-twined hands, then looked back into his fiancé's deep midnight filled orbs "we can't keep her away from her family" he finished off with saddened eyes.

Yuri let go of Wolfram's hand to cup his cheeks with both hands. He stared in to those glistening emeralds, for a moment before speaking "Wolfram. Greta knows that her family will be there for her no matter what. But if we rush her, we could end up scaring her away". He gave Wolfram a warm smile then lent forward to give him a soft gentle kiss on the forehead before pulling away and smiling again.

Wolfram's cheeks became dusted with a rosy colour as he smiled back at the double black. He wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck, pulling him close to him as he let the tears that he was trying to hold back flow. He rested his chin gently on Yuri's shoulder. Wolfram lifted his head to whisper in his hair "I guess you're right, all she needs is time and we can't rush her into doing anything she doesn't want to".

Yuri stroked his fiancé's golden locks with his left hand as he whispered back "well at least we know that our daughter grows up to be a beautiful young woman and that she is still her sweet innocent self. So we must have done something right in the future"

Wolfram chuckled then let go of Yuri to take his hand into his, "come on let's get some breakfast" he whispered with a warm smile, whilst walking towards the dining room, pulling the double black king behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dining room, everyone was eating their breakfast in silence. Not really knowing what to say. The occupants at the breakfast table were Yuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, Annissina and little Greta. Everyone was eating as if it was an ordinary day, but Greta wasn't really in the mood for eating.

Wolfram, who noticed this, lent over the table a little to see the face of his daughter which was filled with confusion, "Greta, why aren't you eating" he asked softly.

Greta just looked up at him questioningly "Wolfram…is there a bad person in the castle?"

Wolfram looked down at his daughter with empathetic eyes and gave a warm smile before answering her question. "Greta of course there isn't anyone bad in the castle. Why do you ask?"

"I heard Doria and Effé talking about someone who had fainted after breaking into the castle yesterday. They said that Sangria and Lasagne were having difficulty finding nightclothes for them and that they had prepared one of the spare rooms for her to sleep in until she can return home. I wanted to meet her, but when I heard that she was a prisoner, I felt a little nervous to her being here. Is she a guest from one of the Great Demon kingdom alliances?" the young girl asked her blond haired father with hope in her eyes.

"She's actually family"

Greta turned her head to look at her black haired father with a streak of shock, as she heard that the guest was now known from being a prisoner to being called family. "She's _family_?" she echoed as she stared into her father's black eyes.

Yuri looked at his little girl sitting to his left with happiness; he placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort, "do you want to meet her?"

Greta's eyes lit up with excitement. She nodded her head frantically at him, making everyone at the breakfast table smile at their princess's cuteness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greta walked through the gardens, where she had many times attended to the flowers when she was younger. She kneeled in front of the two flowers that represented her parents, Beautiful Wolframs and Yuri's Naiveté.

A memory crawled across her mind. It was the memory of her making flower crowns with the two flowers that she kneeled before. She remembered that she made them for Yuri and Wolfram, how she felt doubt about whether or not Yuri would like the flower crown that she had made him.

She remembered how Wolframs comforting words took her doubt away and filled her with happiness. _"Of course Yuri will like this, no he will love it, he treasures everything that you make him and he adores them, just like how he adores you"_.

Greta reached for the two flowers to stroke the petals, "these are still the same" she whispered to herself knowing that no one was around. _"Maybe meeting my younger self won't be that bad"_ she smiled to herself as she continued to stroke the petals. The breeze picked up for a second, caressing through her maroon curls. Causing a subtle lock of hair to fall from her shoulder, and sit beside her sun kissed cheek.

"Greta." She turned around in her kneeling position to see both of her fathers walking towards her with her great-godfather following not far behind them. She stood from her spot so she could reach their eye level.

"So this is where you were" Yuri stated casually, as he stopped to stand in front of his daughter. He smiled at her with warmth, and then tilted his head to look behind her to see the two flowers that represented himself and Wolfram. He looked back Greta with curiosity, "Greta, do you remember the time when you made Wolfram and I flower crowns with those two flowers?"

Greta looked back at the flowers that Yuri was referring to. She gave a little chuckle before answering "what time?"

"The time where you thought I wouldn't like the flower crown that you made for me. But I did, I loved it."

The young girl's eyes filled with a tad of sadness "yes I do actually." She then became curious as to why he asked for that specific time "how long ago was that?"

Yuri looked at Wolfram then looked back to her "you made those flower crowns yesterday". Greta's eyes opened wider than the sky. 

Wolfram stepped forward "Greta, there's someone we would like you to meet" he smiled sweetly then turned around to face the opposite direction.

Greta looked to where Wolfram was facing. What she saw stunned her. She watched as a little girl with maroon hair and eyes and sun kissed skin ran towards them. The little girl was wearing a white overlay shirt, which was bordered with a violet outline on the overlay on her shoulders. She had blue three-quarter length pants with little bows at the bottom and royal blue slip-ons.

The little girl ran into Yuri's arms. She pulled away from her father's embrace to look into his eyes and smiled. She then turned her head to look at the girl standing next Wolfram. When the little girl caught sight of Greta, her eyes widened. Greta looked down at the little seven year old with shock, her eyes were trembling _"that's…me?"_ she thought as she gazed down at her younger self.

Little Greta pulled away from Yuri and started to walk towards her older self. She stopped in front of her not breaking eye contact. Wolfram, Yuri and Conrad stared at the two girls with caution as they had no idea what would happen when the two of them touched.

Little Greta didn't show any fear, worry or discomfort as she stared at her older self. All that showed in her eyes was hope and happiness. "Are you…are you Greta?"

Greta kneeled down to little Greta's level, with a smile she whispered back to the little girl before her "Yes. I am Greta"

Little Greta looked with excitement into her older self's eyes, "are you me?" she asked with a cute smile.

Greta shifted to kneel on both knees. Resting one hand on her lap, with the other hand she placed it above her heart to show that she was empathising herself. "Well, yes I am you", she then pointed, with the hand that was held over her heart, at the little girl standing before her before adding "but I am you when _you_ grow up"

Little Greta smiled at her older self. But then her smile turned into a frown, as her sparkling eyes suddenly filled with doubt. She looked down to the ground and bit her bottom lip, before looking back at the young girl kneeling before her. She inhaled deeply then let out the breath that she was holding in her lungs before finding the courage to speak "please may I ask you something?"

Greta looked into the maroon eyes of the little seven year old with sorrow, as she could see and feel how she was feeling, "of course you can."

Little Greta twiddled her fingers together, not realising that she was showing everyone just how nervous she was. She looked at Yuri for reassurance as tears poked at the corners of her eyes. Yuri smiled his warmest smile before giving a gentle nod.

Little Greta saw this and turned back to look into the eyes of her future self, "you don't have to do this but it's only if you want to. I was wondering if we could be sisters, so you would be my big sister. But you don't have too and you might find it silly as we are the same person."

This made Yuri's, Wolfram's and Conrad's eyes widen with shock as they just heard loud and clear little Greta's request. Greta looked at the little version of herself with blurred vision as tears rose to the surface of her eye-lids. _"I was so cute"_ she thought, making her want to hug the little girl for being so adorable. She leaned her head forward to be closer to little Greta's face before answering her request "Greta…I would love for you to be my baby sister"

Little Greta's maroon eyes filled with joy as she jumped onto her older self, wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck, "Yay, I have a sister" she announced with glee trickling in her voice.

Greta instinctively wrapped her arms around the little girl and gave a chuckle before turning her head so that she could hear what she was saying, "I would never think that being your sister was silly. We are the same person in every way, but the only difference between us is our age and height". Greta pulled away from the little girl to look into her eyes before finishing "and the person that you have to be closest to is yourself. It's the bond that makes us who we are."

Little Greta agreed to this with a frantic nod of her head. Her face then lit up like the sun as she grabbed her new-big-sister's hand and tugged at it, to signal something in the castle. She turned back to Greta with a smile "come on, I want to show you something". Greta obeyed her new baby sister as she stood and allowed herself to be pulled into the castle.

Everyone watched as the two Gretas walked into the castle. Wolfram moved to stand next to his double black fiancé who wrapped an arm around his waist and rested the side of his head on the blond's shoulder. The both of them had glassy eyes, as they watched their two daughters disappear into the building.

Wolfram intertwined his hand with Yuri's that was placed on his hip. He turned his head to rest his chin in Yuri's black velvety hair before whispering "I had no idea that she was going to ask Greta to be her sister."

Yuri gave a slight chuckle before replying to him, as his eyes released tears "Well there's one thing that hasn't changed about her"

Wolfram's vision was blurred by his tears so he just closed his eyes, also releasing a tear "I guess that cuteness and innocence remains as one of her traits in her personality as she grows older" he whispered back

Conrad heard sniffles behind him. He smiled before turning round to the source of those sniffs. As he turned he called "you two aren't crying are you?"

"NO" Yuri and Wolfram called back as they turned away from Conrad to wipe their tears away.

Conrad just smiled with a silent giggle as he watched his baby brother and godson make a failed attempt to hide their emotions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the castle little Greta was pulling her older self through the hallways. The seven year old stopped in front of a room which looked familiar to Greta. Little Greta opened the door to the room and pulled her big sister in, closing the door behind her. Greta looked around the room to recognise whose it was. It was the kings bed chamber where she remembered sleeping in with both her fathers when she was little Greta's age.

Little Greta let go of her big sister's hand and ran towards one of the bedside tables beside the king's bed. Greta observed her younger self with confusion as she watched her ran back with a glass object in her hands. Little Greta stopped in front of Greta to show her the glass object. Greta kneeled to her baby-sister's level to look closer at the glass object. Little Greta looked at the item in her hands then looked up to Greta's eyes, "do you remember what this is?"

Greta realised that the object that was being held before her, was a small glass figurine of a bearbee. She smiled as the memory of when she retrieved it crossed her mind. It was when there was a stool in the town market were breeding bearbees, they were near enough the real thing except that they were too small to be real bearbees, but everyone was told by the people breeding them, that they were a special breed of bearbees. Yuri became curious to this information and wanted to investigate so he, Wolfram and Conrad made their way to the town and had allowed Greta to go along with them.

Greta had a look around and saw the stool which was selling the newly bred bearbees and fell in love with one in particular. She asked her fathers, with eyes that could melt mountains due to her cuteness if she could buy one. The one she got was the one that she fell in love with. She named the bearbee after her fathers by moulding both of their names together. She loved it like a brother.

But that happiness ended when the bearbees that Sangria and Dacascos had bought from the same stool, were exposed to water and it turned them from being sweet and innocent bearbees to becoming wild and vicious animals. Yuri turned them back to normal but instead of them returning to their mud-doll forms, they were turned into glass dolls due to the extent of Yuri's power.

She would never forget how she felt when she found out that her little brother was originally a doll. But doll or not, he was still her brother and he became precious to Greta so she kept him close by knowing that his love for her was always there.

Greta coming back to the present from her memories looked at the glass figurine. She smiled before answering her little self. "Yes I do know. This is Yuuram." She looked at little Greta before adding "he's our brother Greta."

Little Greta gave a loud chuckle and smiled. She started jumping with excitement "you _do_ remember him."

Greta looked at her younger self "of course I remember Yuuram, how could I forget" she answered with a snigger.

"Greta" little Greta caught her big sister's attention as she shifted to sit down with her legs crossed.

"Yes" Greta answered the little seven year old gently.

"In the future, do Yuri and Wolfram…get married?" she asked eyes filled with hope.

Greta looked at her younger self with eyes of surprise. She didn't know whether or not to answer the question truthfully without changing her past. But then realised that her going back to her past was a big enough change in itself, so answering truthfully to one question couldn't hurt.

She shifted to sit on her side with her legs lying next to her as she put her weight on her right hand keeping her balanced. Once she was finally in a comfortable position, she turned her head to look at the little maroon girl sitting in front of her "Greta I can't say much but..." She paused to lean forward to whisper "all that I _can_ say is that a day will come in your future where you will be the flower girl for a special day" she finished as she moved back to her previous position.

Little Greta was filled with so much excitement that she looked as if she was going to explode. But Greta didn't want her younger self to spread what she said so she hushed the little girl by putting her index finger over her mouth. "But you can't tell anyone Greta okay, let's keep it as our little secret."

Little Greta nodded and mimed the action of her zipping her mouth then throwing away the key.

This made Greta laugh as she saw that she still had a sense of humour. The little girl laughed back and both Greta's laughed together for a while before their stomachs caressed with pain. They had laughed to the extent where they had tears of joy falling from their eyes.

Greta sat up from her position, to kneel before the little girl in front of her. "Greta, I want to give you something" she softly announced, catching the little girl's attention. She lifted her arms to reach for the back of her neck. She twiddled her fingers to undo something and pulled out a pendant from under her powder blue turtle neck.

The pendant was a tear shape; almost identical to Yuri's blue pendant except it was a golden yellow colour that swirled through the glass container, in the centre it had a spark of light that glistened with the flow of the colour inside like the moon's reflection on a calm river at night.

Little Greta leaned forward to admire the beauty of the pendant, "wow…what is it?" she asked, mesmerised by the flow of the pendant.

Greta gave a smile before answering her baby-sister. "Well it's called the 'drop of sunlight'. The reason for that is because of the light in the centre of pendant" she announced pointing to the centre "the light in the centre glistens like the sun doesn't it? That's the reason for its name."

"Where did you get it?" Little Greta asked still mesmerised by the gem's golden movement.

"I got it when I was old enough to visit my homeland, where I was born and raised. Yuri and Wolfram were always so protective of me and didn't like me going on long journeys by myself. But as I didn't really get to know the world that I lived in, I snuck out of the castle multiple times and carried out my own adventures, sometimes I would be able to sneak back into the castle unnoticed, but there were a couple of times where I would get caught and get in trouble for it, I never regretted doing it as I enjoyed every single one of them. My favourite adventure was when I collected this pendant."

She paused to place the pendant in the palm of her hand "I wanted to visit the place where I was born to see the family that I had left. When I arrived there, they were unsure of who I was until I identified myself. They led me to my grandfather who recognised me straight away. He told me that he had something for me. He led me to a room with ancient treasures and valuables that had been handed down to our family from our ancestors. Grandpa pulled out one specific box out of the room. It was a little box with a lovely feel of velvet covering it, on the top was the embroidered letter 'G'. Grandpa opened the box lid to reveal this pendant. He explained to me that it originally belonged to my mother and that she wanted me to have it when I turned sixteen. But as she went to war and I was sent to my aunt and uncle's to be placed in their care, she died protecting her country and was unable to give me the pendant." A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke about what had happened to her mother.

Little Greta placed a hand on top of Greta's lap for reassurance "its okay Greta, she is proud of you. I know that because everyone is telling me that she is proud of me and that makes me feel warm inside. It makes me feel happy when I think about her, not sad like I used to."

Greta looked at her younger self with a smile. She looked back down to stare at the pendant. She wiped away her tears with her free hand "this is precious to me, but I think that deep down, mother would have wanted me to grow up with it, so…" she paused as she lifted her arms to reach for the back of little Greta's neck. With her fingers she tied the pendant together so that it was now round little Greta's neck. Once on, the pendant fell to place itself above little Greta's heart. "I am giving the pendant to you so that you can grow up with it" she finished with a smile.

Little Greta placed the golden pendant in the palm of her little hand, "are you sure that you want to give this to me?" she asked with uncertainty still looking down at the pendant.

Greta placed a hand on her younger self's shoulder to reassure her that she was certain. The touch made little Greta look up into her big-sister's eyes, when Greta knew that she had her attention, she answered the little girl with a soft voice filled with nothing but truth "I'm sure of it Greta, it would be even more precious to me if I grew up with it"

"Thank you" little Greta jumped into her big sister's arms and held her tight.

Greta held her younger self tightly, "your welcome Greta."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the temple, Murata and the Great one were sitting on two of the three forbidden boxes. The only sound to be heard was the trickling of water from the pond above them.

The Great One was the first to break the silence "so she has come from our future?" he asked the double black wise man with confusion.

Murata looked at the Great One then sighed "yes, but she didn't know until I told her."

"How did she take the news?" the Great One countered whilst crossing his arms.

"To put it simply, she didn't take it well."

"What did she do when she found out?"

Murata gave a nervous chuckle with an eek smile as he climbed down from the ends of the earth. He lifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger "she fainted."

The Great One's eyes widened with shock, not knowing that the information of where Greta was would affect her so much that she would faint, "Oh that bad."

Murata sighed as he put his hands on his hips before answering the blond haired ghost "yeah. But I have to admit she is fitting in well, the little princess is now calling Greta her big sister."

The Great One smiled to the sweetness about the situation. His smile was then replaced with a slight frown as his eyes filled with concern. He shifted his body which was sat on the ends of the wind, to face his great wise man straight on. "There are a few things that concern me about this situation."

Murata looked at the ghostly figure with confusion, "and what would they be?"

The ghostly blond stood from his seating position to stand in front of the box that he was previously sitting on. He announced his concerns as he counted them with his fingers. "Well the first thing is, how did she get here, when we have never even experienced time travel before, except from the use of the demon mirror which can only be used by the demon king? And secondly, Greta being here in her past could change a lot of things which could become quite risky or even dangerous for when she returns to her own time."

"I'm not sure on _how_ she got here but she is here and it wasn't caused by usage of the demon mirror. As she said she was on her own when she arrived. Also Greta is an intelligent young girl who knows what has happened in her past, so I think that she might avoid causing any trouble or complication for herself" Murata pointed out with a stroke of certainty.

Feeling a little more reassured, Shinou just smiled and leapt back onto the ends of the wind to take his previous seating position. "Well from what I have heard, Greta is not only intelligent but she is beautiful and independent as well. So the great demon kingdom will grow over the years to have both a mentally and physically challenged princess."

Murata looked to the blond with a smile before answering back "I guess that you're right on that one"

Shinou gave a cheeky smile "when aren't I right, my great wise man?" he asked, teasingly.

Murata just rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he looked away from him, mumbling "you will never change"

Shinou raised an eye-brow to Murata as he heard his mumble "what was that?"

Murata turned to him with his hands up for a sign of defence "nothing, nothing at all" he replied quickly with a goofy smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwendal was in his office, sat at his desk doing paperwork with his usual scowl. There was silence until he heard a little knock on the door. He looked up from his work "enter" he called out to the person behind the door.

It opened to reveal little Greta and big Greta who were poking their heads into the room. Gwendal was surprised to see the two of them so close together without the feel of an earthquake or a drastic storm. He had read hypothesises of what would happen if two of the same person from different times were close together. "Greta and Greta?" he greeted with surprise.

"You're not busy are you Gwendal?" the older double maroon girl asked sweetly as she stood above her younger self.

"No, I was just doing some paperwork" Gwendal announced as he stacked a couple of finished papers onto the finished pile on his desk.

"It's okay we can come back later" Greta called back in a gentle tone

"No I'm finished now, please come in" he gestured to the table in front of him

The two girls granted their offer from their uncle and walked in further so Greta could shut the door gently behind her, hearing the click of the handle echo the open spaced office. Little Greta climbed on the chair to put her knees on the seat and rested the rest of her body on the surface of the table. Greta took the seat opposite her younger self. She grasped her hands together to rest her forearms on the wooden surface.

"So what brings you girls here?" the grey-haired man asked with curiosity

"We just wanted to see you Gwendal" little Greta answered with a happy chuckle

"And I wanted to see how you were coping with the situation that I have put all of you in, as it's going to be the hardest for you" Greta announced as she looked down at the table before her in shame

"Greta, this isn't your fault. It's just something that has happened" Gwendal replied to the young girl as he showed sympathy in his eyes. Then he became curious as to where she might have been when she was brought here. "Greta"

"Yes Gwendal" both girls replied then chuckled at each other's echo. Once they had both stopped laughing, Greta realised that having two people with the same name will be confusing for everyone so she had an idea. She turned to face Gwendal who was a little frustrated but also confused "hey Gwendal, I've got an idea that will make things a lot less confusing and difficult for everyone"

Gwendal looked at his older niece with surprise "what would that be?"

Greta smiled cheekily. She stood from her chair, pushing the chair back with her legs. She put one hand on her curved hip and put her other hand over her heart "well I didn't actually come up with this name, it was Greta who did" she announced as she moved her hand from her heart to gesture towards her baby-sister "instead of calling me Greta why don't you call me Gretty"

"G-Gretty?" Gwendal echoed as he looked at his older niece with even more surprise

"Yep. The reason for this is because little Greta asked me if she could call me Gretty, as it would be hard for her to call me Greta as it is her name as well. And as I am intruding in your present and changing my past as the days go on, it's the least I could do to make things a little easier for everyone" she announced in a sophisticated tone

"Okay then…Gretty. There is something that I want to ask you" Gwendal stated in a stern voice, breaking the cheerful atmosphere.

Greta was stunned to the sudden change in Gwendal's tone. She straightened her smile with a streak of surprise but tried to act unnoticed to it, whilst being in front of her grey-haired uncle, "what is it Gwendal?" she asked calmly.

Gwendal placed his quill back into the ink pot close to the papers he was working on before straightening his posture. He inhaled making his chest look bigger as his lungs were now filled with oxygen. "Gretty, when you were brought here from your own time, didn't we try our hardest to stop you from being taken?" he asked with concern.

Greta knew exactly what he was asking but just didn't know how to answer. She looked down from Gwendal to look into her hands. Her hands shook a little as she thought of what to say. She raised her head to look back at her grey haired uncle to answer his question "No."

Gwendal's eyes opened wider with worry "who was there with you when you were taken?"

"No one was there" she answered with certainty but also a tad of upset.

The tall green man felt sorrow creep into his heart. He didn't take his eyes off of her. But then felt a stroke of frustration "Gretty, as this kingdom's princess, there would never be a time that you would be on your own in the castle, so someone must have tried to help you."

"I wasn't in the castle at the time I was taken" she replied quickly, trying her best not to make her grey-haired uncle even more furious than he might already be.

"What do you mean you weren't in the castle at the time you were taken?" Gwendal asked with both worry and confusion

"I mean exactly that"

"Where were you then when this happened? Why weren't you in the castle at the time?"

Greta looked at him as she didn't really want to tell him the reason as to why she wasn't. Greta turned her eyes to look at her younger self whose face was filled with worry. She gave a sigh before replying to Gwendal "the reason I wasn't in the castle at the time was because I was near my home country"

All you could see in Gwendal's eyes was confusion, "why were you there?" he asked with a near whisper

"Well when I grew older something happened, an event of which I didn't know of. But it was something that changed Yuri and Wolfram. Whatever happened made them very protective, and I mean over-protective. No matter what I did they would baby proof it, checking to see that the activity was 100 per cent safe and that it wouldn't cause me harm in any way." She sank into her seat.

"I tried my hardest to ignore the over-protectiveness as it started to get to me, making me feel like a trapped animal in a cage that just wanted to escape, but I then realised that I had been spending so little time with them. It was as if they would want to see me only to see if I was safe or not, and when they knew I was safe, they would continue working for hours on end." Greta frowns to the saddened feeling.

"So I decided to go and get some peace and quiet without having nagging fathers in my ear. I knew that they were doing it because they loved me but I couldn't take it any longer, I wanted to be free, just for a while. I needed to find a way to get out of the castle without being noticed. I noticed a stony wall behind the bushes in the corner of the courtyard which, at the other side, lead me to the front of the castle that I was able to climb, so I decided to climb it and explore the world I live in. The adventure I had was so enjoyable that I missed it when I came home. When I did arrive back at the castle, I was greeted by a very furious Yuri."

Greta shifted her leg to cross it over her other one. After a smooth inhale of air she continued "Yuri was furious with me for going out of the castle on my own, for leaving without telling him. I didn't mean to make him worry so much; I just needed a little freedom from the cage I was living in. I didn't do it again for a while but then I wanted to explore again and I got away with it again and again. I managed to sneak out, then sneak back into the castle without being noticed on many occasions"

Gwendal was following what she was saying but was still curious as to why she ended up in her past and how she did "what happened in your time for you to get here?"

"I wanted to visit my family back in my home country, and that was when I got my pendant" Greta said as she gestured her hand toward the golden pendant on little Greta's chest. Little Greta thought of this as a signal. She stood from her seat and walked over to the front of Gwendal's desk. She stopped and stood before her grey-haired uncle.

Little Greta held the golden pendant in her palms and lifted it to Gwendal, for him to get a closer look. As he was mesmerised by the light inside the glass pendant, Greta continued to speak "it belonged to my mother. She wanted to give it to me when I reached the age of sixteen, but as she went to war to protect her country and I was sent away to live with my aunt and uncle, she was unable to. She died before she could ever give that to me."

She paused to take a deep breath "after saying goodbye to my grandfather, I made my way through the town to get to the docks. It was quieter than when I went through it to get to the castle. The reason it was so quiet was because everyone who was either buying, selling or doing whatever it is that they do when in town, had disappeared. There was no-one on the streets, it was as if it had been abandoned within a few hours".

Greta shivered to what came next. "I felt a little frightened by the emptiness of the area so I hurried my horse to speed up, but something was making it uncomfortable. It started going crazy and I tried to keep it under control but it lifted itself to stand on its hind legs which made me fall off. When I stood up I realised that I was surrounded by four men and they did not look friendly at all" she explained with fear crossing her eyes.

"You were ATTACKED?" Gwendal exclaimed with shock, and concern. The thought of someone hurting her made his blood boil.

Greta just looked at him as she tried to hide her fear "yes. I was scared at that point as I had never been attacked before and I never thought that it would happen because it didn't on any of my other journeys. I backed away from them but they just closed in on me. So I thought that if I act quickly, I could get back on my horse and run for it. As I was about to charge for my horse, I heard something drop from behind me. It made me flinch so I quickly turned around to see that one of the men had accidently spilled a bucket of what looked like white coloured water."

The feeling of the memory, was feeling as real as when it happened. She physically flinched "I saw the man walk closer in my direction but I saw an opening so I took it. I ran past the man but was running too fast to miss the puddle of white liquid and stepped in it. When my foot touched it, I fell over as if something had pulled me down to the ground. I looked back to see that I was being dragged into the white liquid, I tried so hard to pull away from it but it…it wasn't a white liquid anymore, it was a really thick substance that seemed like it had a mind of its own"

"A mind of its own" Gwendal echoed as he tried to imagine in his head what his niece was saying.

Greta was instantly feeling the phantom of Déjà vu. "It was as if it had a mind of its own, because the white liquid started climbing up both of my legs. It was so cold and felt like hundreds and hundreds of needles were piercing into my skin. I tried to use my hands to pull away but it kept pulling me back. It soon had spread to covering my torso."

"When it reached my elbows, I saw a huge bright white light surround me. It got brighter when it spread from my elbows to my hands. The pain I was feeling worsened when the white liquid spread up my neck, making my voice and screams frozen. At that point I just wished that I was home".

Her lip quivered, as she tried to hide her sobs. "I felt it spread over the whole of my neck to cover my entire head and the last thing I saw was a huge bright white light. That was when I arrived here thinking that my wish had come true, it did but just not the right time". As she finished explaining her arrival, her hands were shaking frantically with fear.

Greta closed her eyes as she tried to rid herself of the memory and the feeling of the pain that she felt when two warm hands held hers, gently stopping her shaking. She opened her eyes to see Gwendal kneeling beside her with her hands in his. His eyes were filled with sorrow as he looked at his elder niece, "I'm so sorry Gretty, that we weren't there for you when you needed us the most" he apologised in a gentle voice.

Greta gave a little chuckle "Gwendal it was my fault as I went behind my parents' word and I suffered the consequences, but at least this will teach me a lesson to never go out of the castle on my own again". She smiled a warm smile and wrapped her arms around her grey-haired uncle. Gwendal returned the embrace and held his maroon haired niece tightly in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the kitchen the maids were getting everything ready for lunch time. Doria and Effé were sorting out how many plates, bowels, glasses and teacups were needed for everyone. Lasagna took one look at all the dining items and stopped everyone in their tracks "WE ARE MISSING ONE!"

Doria turned to her in confusion "missing one of what?"

"Everything" Lasagna growled with frustration throwing her hands over the dining set before her to show them to everyone in the kitchen.

Effé walked over to the green and red maids and looked at the dining set. She bent down and scanned over it, counting every item with her eyes before straightening herself back into a standing position "nothing looks missing to me" she answered the two maids with confusion as she continued to stare at the dining set.

"Are you two so forgetful, you do know that we have the princess to feed as well, don't you?" Lasagna announced with her voice even more furious than before.

Effé and Doria looked at each other then looked back at Lasagne with confusion written across their faces, "Lasagna we have one of everything for the princess" Doria tried reassure, hoping it would change the green maid's mood.

Sangria came over from drying the dishes to stand next to Lasagne. She bent down to count with her eyes carefully the amount of items on the table before her and with realisation she stood up to remind the pink and red maids of what was missing "Lasagna doesn't mean the little princess Greta. She means the older princess, remember Greta from the future who arrived yesterday, that is who you have missed out"

Both Doria and Effé's eyes opened wide with realisation. They rushed to the kitchen cabinets and drawers to get another one of every item for the older princess. Effé was muttering to herself something along the lines of "how could we forget about the princess".

Sangria just laughed at the sight of her colleges rushing around. She looked at Lasagna and both maids laughed together as they were the ones that remembered the princess. "Don't forget the extra cutlery you two" Sangria called over to the pink and red maids with her hands creating a tunnel beside her mouth to direct her voice in their direction.

"We won't" both maids called back together as they were finishing off the piles of cutlery, bowels, plates, teacups and glasses.

Sangria and Lasagna picked up the food and walked out of the kitchen. They made their way outside to where the king and his subordinates were going to have lunch. They were then joined by Effé and Doria carrying the dining sets. As the maids set the table for lunch Doria became curious as what the older version of Greta would look like "Sangria, you've seen the older princess haven't you?" she asked with her curiosity taking over her thoughts.

Sangria continued setting the table as she answered her red college "yes I have, so has Lasagne. We were the ones that dressed her into her night clothes when she first arrived."

"Oh yes she fainted didn't she" Effé joined the conversation as she placed a knife on the right side of a plate.

"Yes she did. His Majesty ordered us to find some night clothes for her as soon as possible as none were set for her as she only arrived yesterday, also no one knew that she was coming" Sangria replied to Effé whilst folding a napkin.

"What does the princess look like?" Doria asked with hope in her eyes.

Lasagna thought she would answer this question as she was the only one not talking. "Well, I don't know how to describe her but she is very beautiful, her features are similar to the younger princess but obviously as she has grown, her features would have changed with her." She explained putting her hands on her hips.

Effé and Doria's expression were filled with excitement as they couldn't wait to meet the new princess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri, Wolfram and little Greta were walking to lunch when they heard a husky voice coming from the dining table outside in the courtyard. As they walked down the stairs, they saw a woman waving at them. She had fair toned skin with emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sun light. She had long golden sunshine curls that ended at the bottom of her spine. She was wearing a black thin strap gown that had a long slit down the left leg. She stood from her seat at the table and ran over to them with her arms wide open calling their names "your Majesty, Wolfy, Greta"

"Mother" Wolfram gasped with surprise as he watched the golden haired women run up to them.

"Lady Celi?" Yuri asked as he watched his soon-to-be-mother-in-law ran up to the three of them.

The golden sunshine haired woman reached them. She was filled with excitement to the sound of a new member to the family. She grasped her hands together and tilted them to one side of her face "so Your Majesty I hear that there is a new guest in the castle"

Wolfram and Yuri looked at each other but Wolfram was confused as to why his mother was here "Mother, I thought you were on one of your in-search-for-free-love quests for another three weeks"

Lady Celi looked toward her youngest son and smiled warmly "yes I was" she answered with a cheerful voice

Wolfram was still confused as to why his mother was here and not on her in-search-for-true-love quest "so why are you here?"

"Well I couldn't just ignore the fact that a new member of the family had arrived now could I? So as soon as heard the news I came straight home to meet her" she said as her excitement grew all around her body

Little Greta smiled to the sight of her grandmother being excited to meet her older self.

Yuri was about to speak when he heard a soft voice from behind them, calling his and his fiancé's name "Yuri, Wolfram". They all turned to the source of the voice to see a young girl waving at them. She had naturally curly maroon hair with maroon eyes that ended ten inches past her shoulders. She was attired with a powder blue turtle neck that was decorated with a white line going down both sleeves from the neck to her wrist with black embroidered trousers and brown knee high boots.

The young girl walked up the walkway to go down the stairs into the courtyard. She stopped when she reached them to stand next to Wolfram.

Lady Celi stared at the girl until she was looking at her. When Greta turned her attention to the golden sunshine haired woman her eyes opened wide with realisation that she being stared upon.

Lady Celi moved forward to stand before the young girl, just to make sure that what she was told was the truth. She turned to look at Yuri and Wolfram, then turned her eyes to little Greta who was holding Yuri's hand to ask pointing at the young girl in front of her "is this…is this you Greta?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes I'm her when she grows up" the young girl quickly answered. Little Greta just smiled and nodded.

Celi looked back at the young girl in front of her then looked again at little Greta before turning again to look at the young girl before her. She placed a hand gently to caress the young girl's cheek "oh Greta, I knew you would grow into our beautiful young lady" she paused to admire Greta's beauty. Lady Celi then surprised the young girl by wrapping her arms around her and holding her tightly against her huge chest, not giving the poor girl any room to breathe. "Now that you are old enough, we can go on cruises in-search-for-free-love together, it will be so much fun with the two of us" she chanted, swaying the suffocating older version of her granddaughter.

"WHAT!" Yuri and Wolfram shouted as soon as they heard that, their eyes opened so wide that they may have popped out of their eye sockets due to shock. Not wanting their daughter to ever get in a relationship, get married, and have children of her own, so Celi taking Greta on one of her in-search-for-free-love cruises would probably give them a heart attack on the spot.

Greta tried to accept the embrace from her golden haired grandmother, without a sign of a struggle, but it was very hard for her. "Thank-you Lady Celi, but I'm ok for the time being" with this Celi let go of Greta giving her some space to breath properly. Once released, Greta gasped so loud that it could burst anybody's ear drums. "But whenever I would like to also be in search for free love, you'll be the first to know" she applied, trying to reassure her grandmother

Celi looked saddened to the fact that her granddaughter didn't turn out like her, but then her sadness was replaced with happiness as she was just happy to see how beautiful she had grown up to be. Celi reached for a few pieces of Greta's hair to bring it past her shoulder to sit in front of her chest. "You remind me so much of Wolfram when he was younger, not really looking for anyone to love and care for. Well that was until he met his Majesty and his love grew stronger when King Yuri adopted you, letting him have a daughter that he loves like his own flesh and blood" she whispered, not wanting her son to hear.

Little Greta giggled to the conversation as she could hear the whispers of her big sister and her grandmother.

"Your Majesty, Lunch is ready" called one of the maids as she stood beside the dining table waiting for everyone's arrival.

Yuri turned to wave to let her know that he was on his way. He turned back to his daughters and his fiancé "come on let's eat, and Greta you are not going to skip this meal as you didn't have breakfast this morning" he looked at his eldest daughter with an eyebrow raised but with a warm smile marking his lips.

Greta looked at her father then gave a slight chuckle, "don't worry Yuri, I wasn't planning on doing so" she announced with reassurance

Yuri's eyebrow went back to normal and his smile spread even wider "that's good to hear" he took Wolfram's hand in his spare one and gently pulled him and little Greta towards the lunch table.

Wolfram took Greta's hand gently into his, so Yuri could pull her along as well.

At the lunch table everyone was eating their starter. Yuri was sat next to little Greta and Wolfram. Next to little Greta was her big sister. Next to Greta it was Gwendal, then Conrad, then Gunter, then Celi who sat next to Wolfram. Gwendal was the first to break the silence "Mother, as you are here from your cruise early, are you coming to the festival tonight?" he asked Celi with a need for a quick answer.

"Well of course Gwendal, you know what I am like when it comes to festivals and celebrations. They're just not the same without me" she answered as she looked at her eldest son with slight shock that he would think she wouldn't be there.

Greta felt fear cross her heart as she couldn't be seen by other countries and other people as she was from the future. She injected herself into the conversation that her grandmother and uncle where having to know what she should do when the party starts "Gwendal, where shall I go when the guests arrive because I can't really be here when I'm-"

"I've already sorted everything out. I have told all of our alliances and the other Nobles that you are our princess from our future and surprisingly enough they weren't fearful for the fact that you came from our future" Gwendal interrupted his niece reassuring her to lessen her worries.

Wolfram swallowed his mouthful to speak "Maybe it's because they all know that Greta is harmless and would never cause danger to anyone" he explained with certainty whilst looking at his eldest brother.

Yuri looked at Gwendal with relief "so Greta can come to the festival tonight and there won't be anyone questioning why she is here, how she is here, where or when she came from" his black eyes sparkled in the midday sun with hope.

Gwendal turned his attention to his double black king, to answer his question "yes your Majesty. They already know of the condition that the princess is in and they know that she would feel uncomfortable if they bombarded her with tons of questions, so they will just act as normal as possible around her". Gwendal then turned his eyes to look at his older niece with sorrow as he could see that she was showing fear as she looked down at her nearly finished meal, "you don't have to go to this festival if you don't want to, we are not forcing you to do anything that you don't want to" he reassured, catching the older princess's attention.

Greta looked up at her grey-haired uncle, she smiled a cute smile before sitting up straight so she could look confident instead of fearful "I don't mind going to tonight's festival, it's just" she paused as the confidence that she was trying her best to show, slowly disburse and was soon replaced with doubt "it's just that I don't think everyone would want me there."

Yuri and Wolfram turned their head to look at their eldest daughter with hurt hearts "Greta why would you think that we wouldn't want you at the festival?" Yuri asked with a furious but sympathetic tone.

Greta turned to look into her double black father's eyes "I just thought that I might be in the way and also some people may be afraid of the fact that I am from the future as it isn't known to be a common thing" she answered making her doubt show bigger in her sparkly maroon eyes.

Both of Greta's fathers' looks turned to sorrowful ones as they looked at her with unshed tears in their eyes. They didn't realise that Greta felt unwanted or that she would be in the way because she was from the future. Yuri smiled at Greta warmly "Greta sweetheart, you would never be unwanted and you would never be in the way. What has happened is not your fault, so don't blame yourself okay".

She soon perked up and a smile spread across her face. "But I don't have anything to wear for it" she quickly said with realisation

"Oh don't you worry about that my darling. I can help you with that and when I'm done with you, no one would want to leave you alone" answered Celi as she looked at her granddaughter with a very deceiving look. She rested her chin on her straightened knuckles whilst letting her other hand hang off the other chair arm and folding her left leg over her right.

Everyone turned to her with looks, like they expected their previous queen to sort out the young princess's outfit as it was her speciality. That was everyone accepts for Yuri, Wolfram and both princesses. Greta looked at her grandmother with hidden uncertainty as she just smiled as she feared what her grandmother would dress her in. Little Greta just giggled to the awkwardness in the atmosphere. Yuri slapped his hand over his face because what he was afraid of just became real, whereas Wolfram just slammed his forehead on the table just giving up before starting, as arguing with his mother and winning against her was impossible and he knew it.


End file.
